


Cold Water, Dead Souls

by SilentMad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Suicide, kinda OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMad/pseuds/SilentMad
Summary: I was listening to "Losing Your Memory" by Ryan Star when I thought of this





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Losing Your Memory" by Ryan Star when I thought of this

Everything was different nowadays. The heists no longer produced adrenaline, shooting cops and blowing up buildings didn't spark any interest anymore. The penthouse was quiet, nobody energetic or enthusiastic like they used to be. Everything was dull.

The FAHC was losing their motivation, their fight and their fire. Ryan was no different from the rest of his crew. He knew it was only a matter of time before something happened, something bad, he just wished it didn't start with someone he cared so much for. 

It was getting late and the crew always had dinner together on Saturday nights, wether it be going out to a bar or staying indoors. The usual was staying indoors, nobody feeling up to going out to noisy bars with loud music and people. So there they were, sitting at a table with 10 seats, 6 occupied. Someone was missing, Ryan noticed early on. He saw Gavin and Jeremy, sitting side by side and talking to each other about something, no laughter or smiles like they used to be. He saw Jack and Geoff, sitting across from each other and sitting quietly, waiting to start eating with everyone else. He saw Ray sitting next to Jack, pushing pieces of food around on his plate, no longer finding any entertainment in his handheld gaming consoles. Counting himself, there were six people, yet seven in his crew. 

Michael.

The redhead was getting quieter and quieter as the days went on, the fire behind his eyes slowly turning to ash. Even his curly red hair seemed to lack color. Ryan noticed how the boy slowly got worse, bags forming under his eyes, smiles turning into a constant frown, pale skin going to an unhealthy shade of white. It broke Ryan watching Michael slowly seem to die before him, he wanted to hold the boy and try to put his pieces back together, but he couldn't find the courage. Or the motivation. That seemed to be lacking throughout the entire crew.

Geoff lacked motivation to plan heists, Jack lacked motivation to try and cheer the others up, Gavin lacked motivation to annoy anyone, Jeremy lacked motivation to keep his room clean, Ray lacked motivation to eat, Ryan lacked motivation to sleep, but Michael seemed to lack motivation to live.

This is what scared Ryan as he excused himself and stood up, walking over to the lad's room. He hesitated, taking in a breath before knocking. No response. Maybe he was sleeping? No, Ryan knew better to think that, given Michael's dark circles under his dull eyes. Ryan knocked again, no response. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before reaching for the doorknob, slowly turning and creaking the door open. 

The lights were off, the floor was covered in clothes and the the bed was messy. Ryan opened the door fully and turned on the lights, the room looking much worse now that he could see. He scanned the room for any sign of Michael, but the only thing that stood out was a piece of paper, folded neatly on the messy bed. Ryan's breath caught in his throat as he walked over to the paper, picking it up and unfolding slowly.

Faintly, Ryan heard the door creak open more behind him. He barely heard Geoff say his name, turning to face the door with his mouth slightly agape. Geoff gave him a worried and questioning look before turning his gaze to the note in Ryan's hands. Geoff's mouth opened slightly and looked back up at Ryan with a pained and even more questioning expression. Ryan only nodded, folding the paper back and putting it in his pocket before walking past Geoff and muttering, "We need to go."

Now the entire crew, minus one, sat in dead silence in the van. Geoff sped down the streets, Jack staying quiet instead of usually scolding him. Gavin was shaking, Ray was staring blankly out the window, Jeremy was sitting anxiously and Ryan sat up straight, unbuckled and ready to jump out of the car as soon as they reached the destination.

The beach was cold, the winter breeze chilling the air around them. Ryan searched and screamed for the redhead, the others calling for him too. They all ran to the pier and stopped, noticing a figure sitting on the edge of the railing. Red curls blowing in the wind, Ryan immediately recognized the lad. He wore nothing but a plain black shirt, jeans and his brown boots. 

"Michael." Ryan said softly, and Michael tensed and turned his head to the side slightly. Ryan was met with tired eyes, a frown and an all in all dead soul. He walked slowly up to the railing, leaning on his elbows next to the boy. 

They stay quietly, the rest of the crew silently watching from a distance. After a moment, Michael spoke up. "We're never going to get to live freely. Even if we end the crew, we'll still all live as criminals." His voice was raspy and weak, breaking Ryan's heart with each word. "I don't want to live like this anymore, Rye."

"Neither do I." Ray's voice spoke up before Ryan could say anything. They turned to look at him, and he stood without regret. After a brief moment, the others spoke up too. "Me neither." Gavin. "Same here." Jeremy. "I'm tired of this." Jack. "It's pointless." Geoff.

They all stood silently looking at each other before Jeremy sighed. "He's right, though," He started. "We're never gonna be out of this mess alive, so," He walked over next to Michael and hoisted himself up, standing on the railing. "I guess this is the only way out."

Another silent moment. Then Jack walks up and joins him. Then Ray. Then Geoff. Soon they're all standing on the railing. In order, Jack, Geoff, Ryan, Michael, Gavin, Jeremy, and Ray all hold hands and stare out into the vast ocean before them. 

Gavin turns to Michael with a small, sad smile. "You're my boy, Michael." 

Geoff turns to Jack. "You're a dickhead, but you're my best friend. 'Till the end, buddy."

Ray turns to Jeremy. "At least we got those no scopes before this, huh?" A small laugh spreads throughout the seven.

They're all silent again, small smiles on their faces. Ryan knows this is his last chance. He squeezes Michael's hand, saying in a soft yet sure voice, "I love you." 

Then Geoff counted down.

Maybe it was the wind, maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but before they all hit the freezing water, Ryan thought he felt his hand tighten, and a small voice reply, "I love you too."


End file.
